primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 4 Prequel Webisode 3
Series 4 Prequel Webisode 3 is the third in the series of Internet-exclusive Series 4 prequel webisodes. Summary Matt is introduced to the ARC, Becker, and new ARC boss Philip Burton. He's got new ideas about how the ARC should be run and this doesn't go down well with Becker. Later, Matt discusses his new team-mates with Gideon, who warns him to be suspicious. Full synopsis Matt watches a promotional video for Prospero Industries, where CEO Philip Burton explains that Prospero is the future, from bio-medical advances to the very latest in energy and enviromental engineering. He only invests in the best and the brightest, so he's proud to have Matt aboard and he knows he'll be proud of Prospero. Jess comes behind Matt and mouths the end of the video, explaining that she's seen this video with every new recruit this month. But as she notes, he's of course no new recruit, he's the new team leader. Matt tells her that she doesn't have to call him sir, just Matt, he follows her to a place to meet with Becker. He asks her what's Burton like, she says that she's only met him twice, she thought he'd be really scary but he's not at all. She introduces him to the new I.D. tag on his wrist, it matches a reading of his skin, doors scan it to gain entry and it won't work for anyone else if he loses it. Matt asks if Burton has his own office her, Jess says he doesn't but normally uses Lester's if he pops by. Becker arrives and welcomes Matt who says it's good to meet him. Becker tells Matt that Lester told him he has a problem, Matt explains that he thinks the Special Forces should wear civilian clothes as the uniforms are a bit conspicuous. Becker argues that the uniform promotes unity and gives his men authority in the field. When Matt says that the "big guns" would have the same effect Becker says that the uniforms promote public confidence especially when weapons are involved and neither Nick or Danny had a problem with them. Matt decides that the will talk about it later but first asks him to show him around. Becker agrees and decides to show him around the armoury, as Becker leaves, Jess wishes Matt luck and assures him that Becker is nice really. Matt talks to Gideon on the phone who asks who's picking up where Cutter and Temple left off with anomaly research, Matt says it isn't clear yet but he has met Lester. Gideon asks what he makes of him, Matt says that he's light on civilities and heavy on sarcasm, hard to read. Gideon tells Matt to keep an eye on him and asks him about Jess, Matt explains that she seems young for the job but he's told that she's formidable when the team are facing an anomaly. Gideon asks about the second-in-command, Matt simply says that Becker likes guns, he says that it will take Becker a while to accept him, saying he was really close to Danny, Abby and Connor and he feels responsible for what happened. Matt tells Gideon that Becker shows no interest whatsoever in the anomalies, he doesn't think he is the man they're looking for. Cast and crew : See the cast and crew on the Series 4 Prequel Webisodes page. Appearances Characters *Matt Anderson *Jess Parker *Hilary Becker *Philip Burton (first appearance, video only) *Nick Cutter *Danny Quinn *Gideon *Connor Temple Locations *Anomaly Research Centre Objects and technology *Anomaly Detection Device *Bio-tag Identifier Organisations *Anomaly Research Centre *Prospero Industries Category:Stories Category:S4 Prequel Episode Stories Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes